Big Time New Girl
by ShinyCheyenne
Summary: There is a new girl recording at Rocque Records and she is staying at the Palmwoods.  James is the first to notice because the others are busy with there current girlfriends.  Will this new girl fall for James, too?
1. The First Glance

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were all sitting in there usual lounge chairs near the side of the Palmwoods pool. Kendall was talking to Jo on his phone while Carlos and Logan were reading there usual subscribed magazines.

I was scrolling through my IPod looking for something to listen to because my usual _PopTiger!_ wasn't here yet. I finally found a song and it started playing. But, just then my attention was averted because I caught sight of a pretty brunette walk right into the pool area.

She was tall and wasn't wearing heals of any kind. She was wearing sunglasses but took them off to get a good view of this awesome pool. Now, I could finally see her eyes.

They were the lightest blue I had ever seen and I just sat there staring at her. I forgot that I was at the Palmwoods with Kendall, Logan and Carlos and I didn't think about myself once.

She turned her head and saw me staring at her. But, I didn't turn away; I just sat there staring at her with my mouth open like an idiot. She quickly turned around and headed off towards the elevators.

When she disappeared I finally close my mouth and turned to my best buds, which I would probably be competing against for the new girl. "Hey, did you guys just see that girl over there?" I asked them, hoping they didn't.

Kendall was just getting off the phone. "No, I was talking to Jo. I can't believe she is actually gone." He sighed and Logan snorted.

"Pfff, you talk to her every three hours, I'm surprised she hasn't found a new boyfriend to sing to her over there in New Zealand." Kendall sprang at Logan and started wrestling him to the ground.

I nudged Carlos, "Anyway, did _you_ see the new girl?" He sat up and looked around "Nope, besides, I am this close to getting the Jennifers to go out with me." He shouted excitedly. "Which one" I asked. He just laughed and launched himself off the chair and ran after the passing Jennifers in the lobby.

I couldn't believe that my friends hadn't even caught a glimpse of the new girl. Oh well, the less competition for her the better.


	2. Checking In

"Ella, come get your bags!" my mother yells from the luggage pick up place. I quickly walk over to her mother and grab my bags. My brother runs from the bathroom and jumps onto the luggage cart and rolls off.

"Austin, get off that this instant!" my mom yells at him. I sling my bag over my shoulder and push my brother and the cart to the exit. "You shouldn't encourage him, Ella." My mother scolds. I just give her a guilty look and continue over to the elderly driver that is holding up our name on a card.

"Hello, I will be your driver. We are headed to the Palmwoods Hotel where you will be staying." I smile at him and help him put the bags in the trunk. We finish and I turn around and get in the car and it speeds off.

"Okay, later today we have to go to Rocque Records to meet Gustavo." My mother tells me and I nod and look out the window as we pass the Hollywood sign. We arrive outside a nice looking hotel and there is a big park to my right.

We grab our bags and I thank the driver as we walk inside. There is a man at the counter and he introduces himself as Mr. Bitters. The lobby is really nice and the whole place is crammed with people.

"Let's go check out the pool!" my brother yells and runs off. I follow him out into a pool area filled with kids. I take off my sunglasses and spot four guys sitting on lounge chairs. They looked really familiar, but then the one on the edge with longish brown hair and listening to his IPod turned his head and looks at me. I stare at him for a mille-second and then blush and turn around.

I notice my brother had run back to the elevators so I walk over there and we wait for the elevator. "You're red." He says. I just stare ahead. "Yes, I am aware." I say and grit my teeth. The guy looked extremely familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We arrive at the third floor and start looking for our room. I spot it at the end of the hallway and we go in and unpack our things. I had put away almost all my clothes when my mother comes in. "Ella, you need to change. We have to head off to the studio and get you started in an hour." She had the keys in her hand and was waiting for me.

I change quickly and rush out of the room. My mother is outside talking to my brother "Okay, Austin, I am taking Ella to the studio so you can go down to the pool if you want." He jumps up and yells "Yes! See you later, Ella. Don't Choke!" I shoot him a death glare and my mother and I rush out the door.


	3. Rocque Records

My mother dropped me off at the front of a large building with a sign that says Rocque Records on a sign. I walk in the front doors and walk up to the receptionist. "Hi, I am here for a Gustavo Rocque." I say to her and she looks up at me.

"Fifteenth floor, good luck." She says and points to the elevators. "Thanks" I say and head off to the fifteenth floor. I arrive and walk out into an area decorated in red and white. I walk down a hallway with posters and posters of all these different boy bands.

I hear someone yell, "DOGS!" at the top of there lungs and I stop in my tracks. I don't hear any barking so I decide to keep going. At the end of the hallway is a sitting area and a black door with a sign that says _Gustavo Rocque's Office_.

I hear muffled voices coming from inside and I walk over and knock. A woman opens the door and looks at me with a confused expression. "Who are you?" she asks.

"Um, I'm Ella. Ella McKay, I'm here to see Gustavo Rocque." I say and she smiles at the same time a man from inside yells, "Is that Ella, Kelly?" She opens the door wide and ushers me in.

Standing inside in a line are the four boys that were on the lounge chairs this morning. I lift my hand and smiles while all the guys just stand there looking at me. The man I assumed to be Gustavo is the first to speak. "DOGS! This is Ella; she will be recording a couple of demos here for a couple of months."

That is when they finally speak up. The blonde one starts, "Hey, I'm Kendall" then the rest follow with there names. The one with a helmet on says, "I'm Carlos" and the one next to him says. "Logan" and lifts a hand for a subtle wave. Then after being elbowed in the side by Logan the one who looked at me this morning speaks up.

"I'm James, I recognize you from the Palmwoods this morning." He smiles and I smile back. "Oh, yeah" I say trying to act like I just now remembered them. "I remember. You all look really familiar." I say and the one named Kendall interjects.

"We're Big Time Rush." Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes widen "Of course, that's why I thought I recognized you." They all smile at me. Kelly touches my shoulder. "Okay, Ella, let's go to the studio and test your voice so we can get you some songs."

I smile and turn to head out. Kelly looks at the boys strangely and then ushers me out the door. I say a quick good-bye to all of them and they all yell "Bye!" at the same time and scramble towards the door and wave at me.


	4. Listening In

**James POV**

I quickly turned back to the others" That was the girl I asked you guys about this morning." They all looked at me and Kendall started to say something "Oh, well she _is_ really pretty."

"Yeah, I can't believe we missed her this morning." Carlos says sadly. Logan looked thoughtful. "I wonder if she really can sing or Gustavo happened to find her like us?" he asks. That gave me an idea.

"Let's go find out!" I yell and we all scrambled to get out of Gustavo's office. Right before we had the chance to make it out Fright Train steps in the way. We all turn back to Gustavo and I yell. "Aw, Come On!" Gustavo had his arms crossed and started yelling, "She is not to be disturbed. Every time I sign someone who happens to be a girl you all chase after her like the pack of wild dogs, you are!" he yelled but continued.

"She is new to this business and I don't want you scaring her off like you almost did with Jordin Sparks!" Logan smiles "Yes, _almost_ scared her off but in the end we helped her make a hit."

"Yeah" Carlos said "So bye!" he yelled and we all ran off before Fright Train could stop us, again. We rushed to the recording studio and looked around for Ella. She was sitting on a stool in the dance studio with Kelly.

Kelly handed her a piece of paper and started to tell her directions. I jump and turn the speaker on so we can hear what they are saying. "Alright, since we don't have any songs of your own to sing right now, we're going to have you practice on one of Big Time Rush's songs."

Ella smiles "okay, I like a lot of there songs. Which one do you want me to sing?" She looks at the paper, smiles and moves to the microphone to start singing.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I've been missing  
>You by my side, yeah.<em>

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in ever<em>_y night on the phone, whoa_

_Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Boy, , I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty guys  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<em>

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Boy, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only boy on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, boy, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoa<em>

_Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Boy, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Boy, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty guys<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<br>'Cause you have my heart_

Her voice was amazing. It was soft yet powerful and she closed her eyes half way through the song and she looked like she really felt the lyrics. We all started clapping and she opened her eyes and looked at us.

When she saw who it was she smiled and we all rushed in there to congratulate her. "That was amazing" I said. "Yeah, your voice is great." Logan said.

"You certainly blew that song out of the water." Kelly said "I think we have a good idea of what you range is. So, now we just have to write you some songs and then we can record."

"Sounds great" she said then turned to us. "I hope you don't mind me singing that song, I know it is originally yours, but that is my favorite song and I wanted a chance to sing it" She looked kind of guilty and we all started saying at the same time how we didn't mind at all.

She perked up again and I was glad I could see her smile again. "Okay, Ella!" Gustavo yelled "You are free to go home and rest your voice for later recordings." She got up and said good-bye to us all. Gustavo once again came up to us.

"Like I said before, dogs, she is off limits!" He turned a shade of red and then calmed down. On our way back to the Palmwoods I thought about Ella. I wondered what she liked and what she liked to do. I hoped she liked hockey as much as we all did.

_BTR_

We arrived at the Palmwoods and Camille ran right up to Logan and yelled "Did you know there is a new girl here?" He took a step back from Camille and tried to calm her down. "Yes, we just met her at Rocque Records. Why, what's the matter?"

She looked at us, "Nothing, she just needs to know that you're _mine!"_ She moved closer to Logan. "No need to worry Camille, its James over here who likes her."

I looked at them. "Of course, what's not to like about her. Plus, she is bound to fall in love with me, because no one can resist _The Face_!"

I walked off in search of Ella. I wanted to talk to her again and get to know more about her. Just then I remembered that I didn't know exactly where she lived. I turned around and ran up to the front desk and Mr. Bitters. "What room is Ella McKay in?" I yelled. He threw the papers he had in his hands up in the air and screamed.

"Room 2k, why?" He asked and started to pick up his papers that he had dropped, but I was already off. "Thanks, bye!" I called over my shoulder. "You stupid, Hockey Heads" he yelled after me.

I couldn't believe she was our neighbor. Now I, I mean _we,_ could see more of her and hang with her more often.

I knocked on her door and a little boy with brownish hair that looked a lot like Ella answered it. "Hey, I'm looking for Ella." I said cheerfully and straining my neck to look around him. He narrowed his eyes. "She's down at the pool, oh, and when you see her tell her our mom's looking for her."

"Can do" I said and was off. When I got there I saw Kendall and Logan watching something from the side of the pool. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked

"Shh!" they said at the same time. "Carlos and Ella are going to race to see who can make the biggest splash in the pool while wearing rocket skates. "

"What! She can't do that, she is going to hurt herself." I looked around for her and saw her with Carlos getting ready to go. I started to charge over there "No" they stopped me and held me back. "Just watch."

The timer went off and they both started there engines. Carlos and Ella were off and Carlos landed in the pool first but only because Ella steered off course and shot up a ramp that was planted in front of the pool.

She jumped in and made the biggest splash I had ever seen. She popped up out of the water. "YES! I won! Woo hoo!" She yelled and started to get out of the pool. Carlos got out first and turned to her and helped her get out.

"That was awesome!" He yelled and gave her a high five. "Not to bad yourself" she told him and then took her helmet and skates off.

After she was back to normal, she walked over to Kendall, Logan and I. "Hey," she greeted me, "Did you see that?" I stared at her dumbstruck.

"Yeeahh, why?" She laughed "Well, no one including you boys" she gestured towards Kendall and Logan "wanted to challenge him so I volunteered, and it was _so _much fun!" I started to laugh with her. I didn't know she liked to do stunts. One more thing she had in common with us.

"Well, you were awesome." I praised her. "Thanks" she turned to Carlos "make sure you call me if you need someone to challenge you again." She then looked at the rest of us "That goes for you guys too. I'm always up for a challenge."

She glanced at her watch. Then I remembered what her brother had told me to tell her. "By the way, your brother told me to tell you that your mom was looking for you" she looked startled. "Well then, duty calls, gentleman." She grabbed her towel and ran off.

The guys came up behind me and we all watched her leave. Kendall patted me on the shoulder "Whelp, I think that we are all going to get along just fine."

**If anyone has any tips on my writing skills I could really use them. Also, if anyone has any ideas for this story I would really appreciate it because I want the story to be as good and long as it can be. Thanks!**

**TheGleekiestGleek**


	5. Hockey and StareOffs

**Okay, this chapter will be another James POV, but the next will definitely be Ella's. ****Tips always welcome! Thanks!**

**James POV **

After playing a rough game on the x-box with Carlos, we were both bored out of our mind and needed something to do. We sat there for a moment thinking of things we could do and how I could sneak Ella into playing it with us.

"Ooh, I got it" Carlos declared "We play hockey!" I looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"Just hockey, I gotta say I'm a little disappointed." I told him. But he just gave me a knowing look and grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"I wasn't finished." He said. "I meant that we play hockey…with apples!" He jumped up and down clearly proud of his idea.

I thought about a minute. "Hmm, hockey with apples for pucks…I'm in!" I walked over to him and gave him a high- five. Just at that moment Kendall and Logan walked in from going to the pool.

"Hey guys want to play apple hockey with us?" Carlos asked them. He was so excited he was literally bouncing in place. They looked taken aback but quickly changed there minds.

"Sounds good" Kendall said "Is it just us coming or did you want to invite anyone else?" Now was my chance to bring up Ella.

"Can I invite Ella?" I asked. Not that I needed to, I was going to invite her even if they said no. They shrugged. "Cool with us." They said together.

"Can she even play?" Logan pointed out. That was a good question. Could she play? We would have to see if she comes. "We shall see!" I called out and ran into the hall to invite her.

I heard music coming from inside and someone singing along. After standing there for quite some time, figured out who she was listening to. I knocked on her door and the music abruptly stopped.

She answered her door and smiled at me. "Hey, James, What's up?" She questioned. I didn't answer at first because I was too busy looking at what she was wearing.

She was wearing short shorts, a tank top and had her hair up in a pony tail. What shocked me was that she was holding a broom and was wearing yellow gloves.

"Were you cleaning?" I asked her. She looked embarrassed and dropped the broom and took off the gloves.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty much finished though. You wanna come in?" She opened the door a little wider and stepped to the side to let me in.

"Sure, I just came by to invite you to play apple hockey with us." She laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me in the least. But, it sounds fun. I'm in!" She walked over to her stereo and turned it off. That reminded me.

"So did you like our new album?" I asked and she practically tripped over her feet. "What? Me? Your new album…uh, I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged and gave me an 'I have absolutely no clue what you mean' look.

I got up off my seat and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and almost pulled away because her skin was _really_ hot. And, I mean temperature wise. Her face was also really red, so I removed my hand and took a step back.

"It's okay, I know, everyone loves our album. I mean were hot. Especially me" I stated confidently. I turned to the side and did my signature _The Face_ Jazz hands.

She snorted, "Sure hotshot, you tell yourself that." Her shoulders slumped and gave up. "Yes, I was listening to your CD, okay. But I won't anymore, no need to give you any more ammo. Your ego is big enough as it is."

I laughed and she smiled back up at me. "Just, let me just grab my gear and I'll be right back." She said and walked off to her room. "Wait, wait, did you say _gear_?" I asked her shocked. She turned around.

"Yeah, gear. You know, helmet, stick, pads. Ring any bells?" she laughed and lifted her hands trying to see if I knew what she was talking about. I shook my head. "That wasn't what I meant. I meant, you _actually_ have your own gear?" I asked

"Yeah, I love hockey. I brought my own stuff because I planned on going to that rink around the corner sometime while I'm here." She turned back around and went into her room.

I stood glad that she liked hockey. I remembered when Kendall told me that Jo didn't like hockey. I didn't understand why she didn't like it and I think they were having a couple minor problems in there relationship because hockey was a big part of Kendall's life.

If Ella liked hockey and she certainly spoke Carlos's language with the stunt she pulled off the other day, she was definitely in our good book.

She came out of her room with a duffle bag and her stick in hand. "So where are we playing?" She asked and we walked out of the room together. I pressed the elevator button and answered her.

"We're going to play in the Palmwoods abandoned back parking lot." We hoped off the elevator and I showed her the way to the place we were going. When we arrived there Kendall, Logan and Carlos were already there.

I smiled "Are all apples and players present and accounted for?" I asked them looking around. "Check" Carlos said "Did you bring the spare gear for Ella, Logan?" He asked and Logan nodded and gestured to his bag. I was about to speak up but Ella beat me to it.

"Actually, I have all my own gear." She sounded happy and smug and when I caught a glimpse of the guy's faces, I then got the same expression on my face as she did. All the guys' mouths were hanging open and they looked as shocked as I did when I first found out.

"You play hockey?" Kendall asked "Sure do" she said and took out her gear and got ready. We all put our skates on and got ready to play.

"Well, we'll have to see how well you play." Carlos said, obviously thinking that this was going to be fun.

Kendall ran to the cart they had got and filled with bags and bags of red apples and dumped one on the floor. We all got in position around the apple and Carlos blew his whistle.

And we where off, Kendall had grabbed the apple and was rushing to get it in the goal they had set up at the end of the field. Carlos got to him first and pushed him out of the way, getting a hold of the puck in the process.

He skated off in the other direction and Ella was there waiting. She tripped him and he went flying forward. She tore off to wear Kendall was and slapped the apple into the goal but not before the already pretty badly bruised apple splattered all over the place.

"Yeah" I called out and skated to her side to give her a high-five. She lifted her stick in the air and whooped. "Let's go guys! Bring another apple over and don't hold back this time." With full permission to play at there roughest the game really started.

We all played for a good part of three hours. Ella held her self with confidence and played great. She had been tripped and shoved all over the place but not without getting back at them.

She even sent Logan into the apple cart by accident and he rolled down the parking lot on top of it. We were setting up for our last play with our last apple. The score was currently at a tie and I was hoping Ella, Logan and I this game.

The whistle blew and we all tore off down the street trying to get the apple that Kendall took. Ella and I were on either side of Kendall and I gestured to her to come in on the side while I took the other side. She nodded and skated forward.

Kendall seemed to notice what we were doing and skidded to stop and made us miss him completely. Without Kendall there we ran straight into each other and fell to the ground.

I was on top of her and I struggled to take my helmet off. I could feel her underneath me and didn't really want to get up. She managed to get her helmet off and looked at me right in the eyes.

We stayed like that for a long while. With me on top of her and her below me, staring into each others eyes. She really was beautiful. And she liked all the same stuff as me and my friends. She was nice but also kept me on my toes at all times.

She didn't act like all other girls did around me. She treated me like a friend and not just another pretty boy she could blow off. With her I didn't feel a need to think about myself nearly as much as I did before.

Those thoughts went through my mind while I lied on top of her for what seemed like an hour or maybe just a minute. That minute was quickly up though because Logan and Carlos came up beside us and helped me up off her.

Kendall was close behind and helped Ella up. "Are you okay?" They all asked us. I nodded and Ella smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." It was quiet for a short awkward moment but Ella broke the silence.

"Well, that sure was fun." She said with a little laugh. Carlos yelled and jumped up and down. That boy always had energy in him even after an intense hockey game like this one. "That was awesome! You were awesome! We have to do that again!" He jumped.

"Whoa, we just finished, Carlitos. You're going to have to wait for another day." Logan stopped him before he could keep jumping.

"Yeah, we'll definitely play that again." She reassured him with a pat on his arm. Kendall looked around at the parking lot and asked "So, should we clean this up?" He looked to us and at that moment we all cracked up laughing.

"I didn't know apples could be so messy." Ella said when all the laughter died down. "Yeah, I thought other fruit would make more of a mess but, I guess I was wrong."

"Actually, I think watermelon could make a bigger mess." Logan pointed out. I snorted "Yeah and how exactly are we supposed to play hockey with a ginormus watermelon?" Logan looked stumped. "Ha and you call yourself the smart one." I laughed

We spent the whole way back to the apartment arguing over which fruit would be better for use in another game of the new sport we made up, fruit hockey. Ella joined and argued with us and Carlos knocked Logan to the ground for insulting oranges.

When we reached our rooms, Kendall, Logan and Carlos went inside saying bye to Ella on there way. I waited for her to go in first, though. "Thanks for inviting me, James" she said. I smiled.

"Well, you were great." I quickly added, "For a girl." She laughed "Yeah, I was pretty good, huh." She stated sounding oddly like me. "For a girl, I mean." She said. We both started to laugh when Kendall stuck his head out the door.

"Hey, Ella do you want to come to our movie night tomorrow?" He asked her and she beamed. "Yeah, sounds fun, do want me to bring the pizza and corndogs?" she asked "YES PLEASE!" Carlos called from inside. We all laughed at typical Carlos.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. See you later guys." She chuckled and waved, walking into her apartment.


	6. A Little Friendly Competition

**Since I would like to keep this story going and don't really want to run into any writers block, I gladly except ideas of any kind. Thanks so much!**

**I do not own BTR or any of the songs and/or bands used in this chapter.**

**Ella POV**

I had just gotten back from the store with the Pizza and Corndogs and they were pilled up so high, they reached the top of my head, it was a miracle I hadn't tripped or ran into anything yet.

I had gotten five pizzas and four boxes of microwave corndogs. Hopefully that was enough, but you never knew with four teenage boys with hearty appetites being the ones your serving.

The elevator dinged to the third floor and I stepped out slowly making my way to the guy's apartment. I shifted the food in my hands so I could take a quick glance at my watch and check the time. I gasped. Dang it! I was ten minutes late.

I started to pick up the pace to a speed that I was practically running. Right before I reached their room, luck ran out on me and I ran smack into something. Or maybe someone. They yelled something as we went down.

The food in my hands went flying and I landed right on top of this mystery person. I could feel the person underneath me and could tell they were muscular. This person might be a guy.

I tried to get up of them but slipped on a pizza and was sent right back on top of them. The person grunted again and I now I could definitely tell the person was male. Great.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" I pleaded "So, so, sorry. I promise I'll make it up to…" That was when I caught a glimpse of who exactly I was on top of.

"JAMES!" I yelled "What are you doing?" I got up off him and this time I didn't slip on anything. I was so embarrassed, out of all the people I could have ran into, I had to run into James.

"Well, I could've sworn that happened before. Are you stalking me?" He asked. I slapped his arm.

"I was getting the food for you guys and ran into you! By accident." I added with emphasis so he didn't get the wrong idea. Now I knew why he felt so familiar to me. It was because I had been in that position with him before on the hockey field. Or…parking lot?

"Whatever, you can admit it. I am devilishly handsome." He smirked and whipped a comb out of nowhere and started to brush his hair. I rolled my eyes and started picking up the food.

"Yeah, like hell." I murmured and apparently he heard because he made an outraged noise. He soon got over himself and came over to start helping pick up the food that had flown a little farther away.

Once we had picked every thing up we walked over to his apartment and he opened it and let us in. The guys were all sitting on the couch and Kendall was getting the movie ready.

"Hey guys, did you get the food?" Carlos asked as soon as he saw us. James laughed to himself. "She sure did." I shot him a death glare and we set the food down in front of them.

They all started to dig in at once. I quickly stepped in front of them. "Whoa, there! You have to wait till the movie starts." I told them and they all slumped back on the couch with a sad expression on each of there faces.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked hoping they didn't pick some sort of horror film. Kendall smirked and gave James a look. Hmm, I wonder what that was about. I would find out later.

"You'll see" they all said at the same time. I had a bad feeling about this. The film was about to start when a little girl I had seen around the Palmwoods walked in from another room.

"Hey, what you guys watching?" She ran and jumped on the couch to watch. Kendall got up out of his seat. "Katie, what are you doing here, I thought you were going to go play with Tyler."

She shrugged, "I was but his mom found him and took him to an audition. So here I am." Kendall wouldn't accept that for an answer but before he could speak up, Katie noticed me.

"Who she?" She asked looking at me. I stuck my hand out. "Ella McKay, nice to meet you Katie." She took my hand.

"She's a friend of ours." Logan told her. "Can't you go scam some money out of the staff playing poker; we're trying to watch a movie." Kendall tried again.

I looked back over at Katie, because I had seen her playing with the staff before. "You were the one playing the staff?" I asked her. "You were great." I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Thanks, you play?" She asked with a gleam in her eye. I laughed and nodded, "I'll play you sometime, okay." Her smile grew wider. "Deal." She said and leaned back in her chair.

Kendall and the rest of them looked defeated and I got an idea. "Hey, Katie, I have an eleven year old brother next door. He is just playing _Castle Smashers _on his x-box if you want to go join him." I offered to her and she was already to the door.

"See ya, guys!" she yelled and slammed the door. I pressed my lips together. "Well, that worked." I turned back to the movie. Kendall looked amazed, "You got her to leave. How did you know _Castle Smashers _ was her favorite game?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't know. It's my brother's favorite and he doesn't have any friends yet, so I just invited her over there. Now, play the movie." I commanded

My theory was correct. They chose a horror film and I was on the edge of my seat for a little while but then I calmed down. This was my first horror movie and all it had was just cheesy effect after cheesy effect. I didn't scream once and before I knew it the movie was over.

I sat up and looked at the guys. "Okay, I am choosing the movie next time. I mean, I hate horror movies but this was just pathetic." Logan looked relieved, like he really was scared of the movie.

"Yeah you pick the movie next." James said and walked over to his computer. Then he let out a girlish shriek. "You guys! Our single made number one!" He yelled and all the guys rushed over.

They all started whooping and jumping and high-fiving and hugging "That was our best song yet!" Kendall said. "Yeah, I knew it would make number one." Logan said and high-fived Carlos, yet again.

James jumped up on the table and started singing some random song about how they were the best band ever.

"Okay, James you wanna put your money where your mouth is?" They all looked at me, then at each other and opened there mouths.

"SING-OFF!" They all ran over to there TV and turned to the Karaoke channel. "Alright, who is up first?" I yelled and Kendall shouted "The Challenged go first, Carlos get the microphones." They got in position and pressed play.

The song that popped up for them was The Great Escape__by Boys like Girls. They started singing.

**Kendall**_**: **__Paper bags and plastic hearts  
>our belongings in shopping carts<br>_**All:** _its goodbye  
>but we got one more night<em>

__**Kendall: **_Let's get drunk and ride around  
>And make peace with an empty town<br>We can make it right_

**James: **_Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
>Watch it burn<br>Let it die  
>Cause we are finally free tonight<em>

**Carlos: **_Tonight will change our lives  
>It's so good to be by your side<em>  
><strong>All: <strong>_But we'll cry  
>We won't give up the fight<em>

**Carlos: **_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
>And they'll think it's just cause we're young<br>And we'll feel so alive  
><em>  
><strong>Logan: <strong>_Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
>Watch it burn<br>Let it die  
>Cause we are finally free tonight<br>_  
><strong>James: <strong>_All of the wasted time  
>The hours that were left behind<br>The answers that we'll never find  
>They don't mean a thing tonight<em>

**Kendall: **_Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway_

**Logan: **_Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
><em>  
><strong>James: <strong>_Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
><em>**Kendall: **_Watch it burn_  
><strong>Logan<strong>_**: **__Let it die  
><em>**Carlos: **_Cause we are finally free tonight_

"WOO!" I clapped and whooped for them while they all bowed. They really were great. They danced and everything. And to be honest I was getting kind of worried to how I was going to beat them. But I was _not_ going to just let them win.

I was up next and I left the Karaoke on guy song mode, just to see if I could do it. The next song to play was one of my favorites. It was Sweet and Low by Augustana. Now I was pumped.

_Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,  
>Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,<br>I said, well hell is so close  
>And heaven's out of reach<br>I ain't giving up quite__ yet,  
>I've got too much to lose<em>

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home<br>Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold m<em>_e down, and I'll carry you home_

_Rain is going to fall, the sun is going to shine,  
>The wind is going to blow, the water's going to rise<br>She said, when the day comes, look into my eyes  
>No one's giving up quite yet,<br>We've got too much to lose_

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home<br>Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down,<em>

_And I'll carry you all the way,  
>You say you're fine<br>But you're still young, and out of line  
>All I need is to turn around,<br>To make it last, to make it count  
>You're going to make the same mistakes<br>That put my momma in her grave  
>I don't wanna be alone<em>

_Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home<br>Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
>Hold me down, and I'll carry you home<em>

I was happy that I got sing that song because I got to show off my lower range. Now the guys knew I could sing low and high when I wanted.

I bowed and they all clapped. "Wow" Logan said "I didn't know you could sing that low" I just shrugged and smiled to myself. It was on!

"Alright, you guys are up again." I shouted and they went up and pressed the play button. Then a David Archuleta song came on, it was called Crush. Now, these boys could definitely sing this song.

**Carlos: **_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<br>Deep inside  
>It was a rush<br>What a rush_

__**Kendall: **_'Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<br>About me  
>It's just too much<br>Just too much  
><em>

__**James:**_ Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know_

**Logan: **_Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

__**James: **_Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<em>

**Kendall: **_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)_

__**Carlos: **_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
>'Cause I believe that we can make this<br>Into something that'll last  
>Last forever<br>Forever_

**Logan: **_Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?  
>Where this thing could go?<br>Am I crazy or falling in love?  
>Is it real or just another crush?<em>

__**James: **_Do you catch a breath  
>When I look at you?<br>Are you holding back  
>Like the way I do?<br>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going<br>Away  
>Going away<em>

**Kendall: **_Why do I keep running from the truth?_** James: **_Why do I keep running  
><em>_**Kendall: **__All I ever think about is you. _**James**_: (All I ever think about)  
><em>**Carlos:**_ You got me hypnotized _**Logan:**_(Hypnotized)  
><em>**Carlos:**_ So mesmerized _**Logan:**_(mesmerized)  
><em>**James:**_ And I've just got to know!_

**Kendall: **_Do you ever think _**James:**_(ever think)  
>When your all alone <em>**James: **_(all alone)  
>All that we could be,<br>Where this thing could go _**James:**_ (go)  
>Am I crazy or falling in love, <em>**James:**_(crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush <em>**James:**_(another crush)_

__**Logan: **_Do you catch a breath,  
>When I look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way I do,<br>Cause' I'm trying and trying to walk away,  
>But I know this crush ain't' going<br>Away yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _**Carlos: **_(this crush ain't)  
>Going away yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah <em>**James: **_(going away)  
><em>**Carlos: **_whoa, oh, oh, oh _

They really were great. I loved each and every one of there voices and they never fought over when each person would sing. It was like they knew exactly which spaces would fit each of there voices.

So far, I felt they were winning. But, I wasn't going down without a fight. I thought about it for a couple a seconds and decided I was going to sing a girl song next. I changed the mode to female and pressed play. An Adele song started to play and I instantly recognized it as Turning Tables.

_Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All <em>_that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>U<em>_nder your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to t<em>_urning tables  
>To turning tables<em>

_Under haunted skies I see you  
>Where love is lost your ghost is found<br>I braved a hundred storms to leave you  
>As hard as you try, n<em>_o, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>U<em>_nder your thumb I can't breathe_

_So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>

_I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to t<em>_urning tables  
>To turning tables<em>

_Next time I'll be braver  
>I'll be my own savior<br>When the thunder calls for me  
>Next time I'll be braver<br>I'll be my own sav__ior  
>Standing on my own two feet<em>

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<br>I can't give you the heart you think you gave me  
>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<br>To turning tables  
>Turning tables, yeah<em>

_Turning Tables, Yeah hey  
>Turning, Turning, hmm, oh<em>

"Decided to do a girl song now huh?" James asked. I laughed "Yep, just to see if I could do it." I licked my lips. My throat was getting dry so I looked around for a bottle of water.

"Hey, do you have any water bottles here?" I asked them. James stood up. "Yeah, I'll go get you one." I smiled at him "Thanks!" I called after him.

James was always hot and cold with me. Sometimes he was nice and generous like he was right then and other times he was rude and arrogant, like he was in the hallway. I wondered how he got that way or if it was the after effect of being a pop star.

He came back and handed me the water bottle. I thanked him and chugged the whole bottle down. When I finished he looked surprised but he just shook his head and smiled at me. They were next and I wanted to see if they would give up now or keep going.

"You guys ready?" Logan said as he switched the mode back to guys. They all got back in there position once again and the song came on. I didn't know this song so I had to strain my neck to look at the screen to see the song title and artist.

The song was called Anywhere But Here and was sung by a group called Safetysuit. I guess I would just have to see how this one turned out. The boys looked like they knew it, so I let them continue without interrupting.

**Carlos**_**:**__ Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding  
>Of a love that will never be or maybe be<br>Everything that I never thought could happen or ever come to pass and I wonder  
>If maybe, maybe I could be all you ever dreamed, <em>

**Kendall**_**: **__cause you are__Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true<br>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

**Logan:** _Is this a natural feeling or is it just me bleeding  
>All my thoughts and dreams in hope that you will be with me or<br>Is this a moment to remember or just a cold day in December, I wonder  
>If maybe, oh maybe I could be all you ever dreamed <em>

**James: **_cause you are__Beautiful inside, so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are  
>And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true<br>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you_

**Kendall**_**: **__Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be for you and me_

**James: **_Cause you are  
>You're beautiful inside, you're so lovely and I can't see why I'd do anything without you, you are<br>And when I'm not with you, I know that it's true  
>That I'd rather be anywhere but here without you, Whoa, who yeah, No, no, No, no, oh <em>

I just sat there dumbstruck, mouth wide open. That was seriously the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. It didn't even sound like they were singing Karaoke. They made it seem like it could have been there own song. There was no way I could top that.

I stood up and put my hands in the air, officially giving up. "Okay I give up, that was seriously the best thing I have ever heard." They looked shocked that I was actually giving up.

"You're actually giving up?" Kendall asked. Huh, didn't I just think that? "Yes, that was amazing you guys." The song was truly beautiful. I need to get that song on my IPod and maybe have the boys sing it too.

"You can't just let us win!" Carlos said and Logan nodded in agreement "Yeah, at least sing a duet with one of us and let it be a tie."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. I had only known these boys a short time but by now even I knew that these guys were extremely competitive. So for them to loose or even call a tie was an unheard of thing.

"You guys want to make it a tie?" They all nodded. I was still suspicious "_You _guys? You, who fight over chocolate milk?" I asked

"Hey!" They shouted and I laughed and nodded my head. "Okay then, a tie it is. Who wants to be my partner?" I asked them.

James raised his hand, "I'll do it." He said kind of quietly. The rest of the guys looked at him for a minute then shrugged and sat down. I stood up and walked over to the microphone.

I changed the category to male/female duet and pressed play and waited for the song to play. "Okay, James, you ready for this?" I put my serious face on and he laughed. "You're so on!" He yelled and jumped up.

The song that came on was slow and the first few chords sounded beautiful. I looked at the screen for the name and saw that it is called Broken by Seether and was featuring Amy Lee. I recognized the artists so I could tell that I would like this song. Then James started to sing.

**James: **_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away<br>I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<em>

__**Both: **_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

__**James:**_ You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

__**Ella: **_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal your pain away<br>There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<br>_

In the spur of the moment I moved without thinking and grabbed James' hand and started swaying side to side. He looked at me for a second, probably trying to question me with his eyes but I didn't look at him and continued on singing with him._  
><em>

__**Both: **_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<br>_

Somehow in there we had moved so that we were facing each other and I was looking into his eyes, singing the words with all the emotion I had ever felt. He was looking at me too and I felt a strange surge of electricity go from our hands to our eyes. I felt a connection.

**Both: **_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<br>'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

**Both: **_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<em>

__**James: **_You've gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore <em>

We were still face to face, only inches apart, and when the song ended we both just stood there, breathing and looking. This felt like Déjà Vu. It seemed like I had been here in this position before. I didn't know why I was having these recollections all of a sudden.

I had never known James before and now I was thinking that I had been this close to his face before? I had come from Minnesota but these guys didn't. Did they? So I for sure didn't know James there. Did I?

This whole time I was busy trying to remember what I had forgotten and why this all seemed so familiar, that I forgot we had an audience. I only realized when I heard coughing coming from the couch.

James and I pulled apart fast and I could feel my face turning a violent red. Hopefully that wasn't too noticeable. I cleared my throat.

"Any way, I should be getting back now. Thanks, for inviting me guys." I walked out and over to my front door and they followed me. When I reached it I turned around and the guys were all standing there in a line with smiles on there faces as usual.

I smiled at them, "Goodnight, guys. Thanks for being such great friends" I went to the end of the line and gave Logan and Kendall a hug. I then turned to Carlos and he gave me a huge hug, lifting me off the ground.

"You know, you may be the best friend that is a girl that we have ever had." He told me and I smiled at him when he finally set me down. Then it was James's turn. I opened my arms and we met in one of the nicest hugs I've ever had.

He let go of me somewhat reluctantly and I wanted to tell him not to worry and that the feeling was mutual. But instead I turned around and walked into my apartment, exhausted from today's events and with a lot of thinking to do.


	7. Talk About Big Surprises

**Alrighty, after a weekend of movie watching and of course Fan Fiction reading, I am back with ****yet another chapter. Honestly this is the longest story I have ever written so reviews are SO nice and motivating. Thanks for everything. **

**Also, to **_**mandamichelle: **_**Thanks for the idea and the review. I was thinking of ways for them to remember, but couldn't quite figure it out. I will try to incorporate your idea. So thanks, for saving me from potential writers block!**

**Oakie dokie then, enough with my blabbering and let's get on with the story!**

**Gustavo's POV:**

James and Ella were singing there hearts out in that song. They looked so passionate and comfortable with each other. You're probably wondering how exactly I saw them sing when I wasn't even there. Well, lets just say the reality TV show crew didn't exactly pick up _all_ of there cameras.

I had taken an interest in watching the dogs over the hidden camera. As much as I hated to admit it the dogs were interesting people. They were always up to something fun and wacky and I liked to think of myself having a childhood like there's and watching them felt like I could live it.

Truthfully if Griffin did continue with the Big Time Reality Show and actually filmed what they did on a regular basis and not what they were actually making the boys do they would have had one hell of a show.

But no, Griffin always has to blow things way out of proportion and ruin things. But, even when I am not there the dogs always find a way out of his schemes and fix things. I have never seen anyone of my other projects even try to defy him. Not one. These dogs were strong and I liked that about them.

Anyway, so since they didn't get all the camera's out of there house, I watched the dogs with there regular, entertaining lives and I just happened to be tuning in to them after finishing another song and stumbled upon them all having a sing-off with Ella, my latest project.

They were really good and I was surprised at some of the ranges that girl could hit. The dogs were good too. I tried to never ever give them complements outside of my head unless Kelly forces it out of me.

I was impressed with the dogs' last performance and agreed with Ella when she tried to let them win. I was also equally as surprised as she was when they declined. But I am glad they did.

As I was saying before James and Ella sang their duet beautifully and it gave me an idea of possibly having them sing a duet as a bonus track on there album coming out this summer.

Apparently I wasn't the only one with that idea. At that moment I heard someone behind me and nearly fell out of my seat when I saw Griffin standing there with his usual back-up men. He smiled his smile that he gets when he has an idea. And they were usually bad.

"Gustavo, I want them to sing a duet. But don't make it a love song. Make it a duet about something other than love. Got it?" He said. I quickly nodded my head. He relaxed and then started to leave. "Oh, and I would like a copy of that tape." With that he was gone.

How long had he been there watching the video with me? And how had he read my mind about the duet? Wait, wait, did _Griffin _just have a _good_ idea? That matched mine? At that thought I let out another Earth shattering wail at the top of my lungs.

**James POV****:**

I was sitting by the pool, working on my tan with Carlos and Kendall on the lounge chairs next to me when my phone started to ring.

I looked at it and saw Gustavo's name displayed upon it. I groaned aloud. Kendall looked over at me. "Who is it?" He asked. I let my head fall back on the lounge chair. "It's Gustavo." He gave me a 'Sucks for you' face and went back to what he was doing.

Figuring I may as well answer it, seeing Gustavo would have an aneurism if I didn't, I flipped the phone open and spoke.

"Yes, Gustavo?" He cut me off. "Griffin wants you and Ella to sing a duet like you guys did last night at the sing-off, so make sure you tell her." He told me. I sat up straight.

"WHAT!" I yelled "How did he even know about that? WAIT, how did you know about that?" I asked, confused out of my mind. But, the line was dead.

Carlos and Kendall looked as confused as I felt. "I'll explain later, guys. But, I gotta go." With that I sprang out of my chair and ran off, ignoring my friend's calls to me.

I called Ella and reached her voice mail. "Hey Ella, I really need to talk to you. It's kind of important. Can you meet me in my room in a half an hour? Thanks see you." I snapped my phone shut and quickly made my way over to Rocque Records.

When I got there Gustavo was at the piano probably working on a new song. I marched over to him. "How did you know that Ella and I sang a duet?" I demanded of him.

His face showed he was hiding something and I wanted him to just spit it out. I had no idea why I was fuming over this. I just was.

He looked guilty. "I was…well, I was…well…watching you guys have your song-off." He told me quietly. I was still confused.

"Huh? How did you see us? You weren't even there!" He sighed. "I was watching you guys over a hidden camera. " I could feel my face turning red with anger.

"You were WATCHING US?" I practically spat. I thought we got rid of all those cameras! How dare he not let us have any privacy? How dare he intrude on such a personal moment between me and Ella? …Oh, well now I knew why I was so mad. With that realization, I started to calm down. But I was stilled peeved at him.

"I-I had to make sure none of you put the moves over on her and the camera was the perfect way to make sure of that." He told me. I knew he was lying; I just wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Whatever, I'm not going to put the moves on her, okay! So stop watching us and well do the duet." I told him. This was just low even for him.

"Did you tell Ella?" He asked me, clearly glad that that conversation was over. "I am going to go tell her now." I told him and walked out without another word.

I wondered how Ella would feel about professionally singing a duet with me. Would she be happy about it? Or would she be mad that the decision was made without her consent? Whelp, I was on my way to find out.

**Ella's POV:**

When had gotten James' message and made my way over to there apartment to wait for him. I knocked on there front door and when nobody answered I let myself in and sat down on there awesome orange couch.

I was in the middle of reading a book when James called so I grabbed it and took it with me to there apartment. I was alone so I just decided to read while I waited for him.

Soon I heard the door open and someone come in. I turned around and saw Logan standing in the doorway. He stopped when he saw me.

"Oh please don't tell me you are another stalker." He said backing away from me. I rolled my eyes but shook my head.

"Actually, James told me to meet him here but he isn't here yet. So, here I am…on your couch." I told him and went back to my book.

All of a sudden Logan was on the couch next to me and looked over my shoulders to see what I was reading. I scooted away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He tried again to look over at what I was reading.

"What are you reading?" he asked, confirming my thoughts. I shifted the book to its cover.

"A Greek mythology book" I told him and handed him the book. He the same shocked expression on his face like they all had been doing the last few days whenever I did anything that they weren't expecting.

"You like reading?" He asked me. I scoffed "Of course I do. But not just text book size stuff like this, I also read books with plots." He looked back at me.

"Why were reading a Greek Mythology book?" He asked handing the book back to me. I shrugged. "My brother and I have always been into Greek Mythology. It was one of the few things we could stand to talk to each other about." I told him and it was true. After all with almost a five years distance between us there really wasn't anything to talk about without one of us getting so annoyed with the other.

"That's cool. What other genres do you read?" I thought about it for a few minutes. "Well I mostly read a lot of fantasy novels. But I also read adventure and Action." I didn't know if I should tell him one of my biggest reading secrets.

"Okay do not tell anyone this but I with every book I read there has to be even the smallest of a romance sub-plot or I won't read it." I looked at him expecting another shocked look, but one never came.

"Eh, you're a girl. It's not that surprising." He said nonchalantly. I smacked him on the arm.

"What about you? What do you like to read?" I asked him. His face lit up. "Mostly informative books" he told me and I nodded

"Well, how many books have you read since the beginning of the year?" I asked him, hoping for another challenge. His face lit up again and he ran over to his laptop.

"I have read 56 books so far this year." He told me triumphantly. I nodded. "Impressive." I told him "Very impressive. I have only read, oh I don't know, 57!" I jumped up and down then grabbed my book and threw it in the air.

"58 after I finish this one!" I laughed. He narrowed his eyes and looked clearly angry. "First one to make it to one hundred has to read a book of the others choice." Oooh, another challenge!

"You're on!" I yelled and shock his hand. He ran to his room and then ran to the door. But before he could leave the door opened and James walked in.

"Hey" we both said at the same time. "See ya, sucker!" Logan yelled at me and ran out the door. James looked confused. "Where are you going?" He called after Logan.

"TO THE LIBRARY! LOGAN MITTCHEL WITH NOT BE OUT-READ!" And with that he was gone.

I laughed, "IN YOU"RE DREAMS!" I yelled then shifted my attention over to James. He looked like he was about to ask why so I just saved him the trouble.

"I had read one more book than him so far this year, so we made a bet to see who could reach 100 first." Now he had the shocked face I was looking for on Logan earlier.

"You read?" He asked. "Don't act so surprised." I scolded him. "I do have more than four sides." I said in a British accent.

He laughed "Why did you just speak in a British accent?" Man this boy asks more questions than the twenty questions toy. I let my annoyance slide and sat down and shrugged. "Eh, I felt like it. So what did you want to tell me?"

He looked confused again for a second. Don't tell me I lost him again? But he soon snapped out of it. His confused expression changed to one of nervousness for a second then he came out with it.

"Griffin and Gustavo want us to sing a duet for the BTR bonus album." He told me. Now _that_ I wasn't expecting.

"Really?" I asked more shocked than I had ever been before. He nodded "Yeah, apparently Gustavo has been watching me and the guys through hidden camera and saw us do the duet the other night." Wow, what else happens here with these guys?

"Griffin saw and wants us to sing a duet and Gustavo is working on writing it. Supposedly it isn't a love song. But it is a slow song. He wouldn't exactly tell me the topic so I my guess is he doesn't know either." He stopped and looked at me.

"Say something!" That snapped me back to the present. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'll do the duet." I told him. It would be fun. He smiled.

"Great, I'll go tell Gustavo. See you later?" He asked and it came out like a question and like he was nervous about the answer. Was this him asking me out? No! It was just a question as to whether or not I will be gracing him with my presence later on in the day.

I shook my head, exiting my mini ramble. "Yeah, see ya." I grabbed my book and exited his apartment.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I was going to sing a duet...with James? This was not gonna be good.

**That reading challenge actually happened to me before with me and a friend. So, I figures since Logan likes reading I can throw that little tidbit into the story. That should be fun. Let me know who you think will win? Also, I am in need for songs that I can use for the duet to come in a later chapter. Thanks, for everything!**

**TheGleekiestGleek**


End file.
